1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games in general and in particular to games that have an exercise component, as well as, an aquatic component.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,798; 3,985,360; 4,212,460; and, 4,060,240, the prior art is replete with both exercise devices, as well as, games that employ a spherical component.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical aquatic game device wherein, two players sequentially douse one another with spray as they propel a hollow spherical object between one another.
While there are many poolside accessories that well deliver a cooling spray to young children and adults, to date no one has developed a practical device that provides both a cooling spray plus exercise for the users; and, one which also can be employed for the enjoyment and amusement of those children not privileged enough to have access to a pool, lake or other body of water.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need across the country for a new and improved aquatic game device that provides both a cooling spray and exercise for the users; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.